Recueil d'OS
by onceuponaSigne
Summary: Un petit recueil d'OS basé sur le couple Captainswan avec intervention de beaucoup de personnages de Ouat. Il s'agit d'un recueil d'OS basé sur des situations drôles (lire le prologue pour plus de détails).
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! :)**

Me revoilà avec une petite idée qui me tournait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, tout à commencé quand j'ai lu une situation drôle sur Printerest et j'ai tout de suite imaginé faire un OS Captainswan basé sur cela. Et voilà à force de réfléchir j'ai eu envie de faire un petit recueil d'OS de situations comiques que j'ai vu sur le net transposé au CS ou aux personnages de Ouat.

Je ne sais pas combien il y a aura d'OS, pour l'instant j'en ai trois, le premier étant un petit délire que j'avais écrit sur le forum Onceuponatimefrance qui je trouve avait parfaitement sa place ici. Le second OS sera basé sur une vidéo que j'ai vu sur le net et qui m'a inspirée et le troisième OS est celui issu de la fameuse histoire qui m'a beaucoup fait rire sur Printerest mais celui là je ne l'ai pas encore écrit donc cela pourra prendre un peu de temps. Sachant que le premier OS est écrit, le second est presque terminé et il faut que j'écrive le troisième et je ne sais pas du tout à quel rythme je posterai. Évidemment je n'oublierai pas de vous mettre en note d'auteur la petite anecdote qui m'a donné l'idée de l'OS.

Voilà si il y a encore des lecteurs d'histoires CS en français :) mes petits délires sont à votre disposition, n'hésitez pas à m'encourager avec une petite review si cela vous plaît.

Bien évidemment les personnages de ouat ne m'appartiennent pas seuls les petits délires auxquels je les confronte sont miens ;).

Pour info je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture de la suite de ma fic "Un petit miracle" mais le temps et la muse inspiration sont capricieux et ne me font pas faire toujours ce que je veux :).


	2. Once Upon a Paaancaaakes

_**Premier OS de ce recueil que j'avais écrit il y a déjà un certain temps, après l'épisode 6x18 et sa fameuse et désormais célébrissime scène avec les pancakes venant d'une boite en guest-star ;).**_

 _ **Comme j'avais publié cet OS sur le forum et non sur lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de ce recueil d'OS humoristique je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour l'intégrer.**_

 _ **OS à prendre au second degré voire au troisième ou quatrième degré lol ;) bref un OS complètement barré qui j'espère ne vous fera pas peur ;).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 _ **ONCE UPON A PAAANCAAAKESSS :**_

 _ **ou**_

 _ **Comment la Black Fairy a réellement été vaincue :**_

 ** _(Un générique de journal télévisé retentit)_**

 **″Mesdames et Mesieurs bonsoir, l'heure est grave.**

Dans la nuit du dimanche 23 avril jusqu'au au lundi 24 avril 2017 au petit matin, se sont produits des événements de la plus haute importance aux conséquences irréversibles dont la rédaction et moi même avons décidé de vous rapporter les faits dans ce flash info spécial.  
Les faits qui vont suivre sont susceptibles de choquer la sensibilité du jeune public ou de toutes fangirls CaptainSwaner, voire des Crickers fans, des Pongos Fans, des petit enfant dans un corps d'homme fans et plus généralement des amateurs de pancakes c'est pourquoi nous vous remercions de les éloigner de vos écrans, merci.

 ** _Rappel des faits :_**

Au petit matin dans la CS House, Emma Swan confectionnait amoureusement des pancakes industriels pour son fiancé et elle-même, car ils étaient en cruel manque d'énergie après toutes les enjoyable activities qu'ils avaient eu la nuit précédente.

Et par la Sainte Culotte de la fée Blue, heureusement le fils utérin de Mademoiselle Swan soon to be Jones, a échappé au pire car ne il résidait pas chez sa mère ce soir là, comme l'a très finement analysé la désormais très célèbre **_Hook972_** , psychanalyste es-qualité du CaptainSwan et des conséquences de leurs actions, Professeur à la faculté de Storybrook, dont nous avons sollicité l'expertise et qui nous a fait parvenir son analyse sur la question, la conclusion de son rapport étant sans appel :

″ _Henry aurait été choqué à vie s'il avait été présent...et aurait terminé prêtre.″_

Il va donc sans dire que la CS House ce soir là est vraisemblablement devenue _"La Lust House CaptainSwanesque"_ !

Il faut dire que la soirée avait été à la fête, il y avait taaaant à fêter pour le jeune couple : une nouvelle demande en mariage, leurs fiançailles, la fin du bannissement de Killian par les deux big bad récemment arrivés à Storybrook, mais aussi un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie de make up sex pour entériner définitivement les explications qu'ils s'étaient donnés sur les raisons de leur dispute pré-éloignement de Killian, et bien évidemment la fin (pour le moment) des bien trop nombreuses séparations indépendantes de la volonté du couple autant vous dire qu'il y allait avoir des conséquences !

Quand soudain, ce matin là, un Killian Jones arriva à pas de loup, dans la cuisine familiale, visiblement très très affamé, il comptait bien se manger une petite tranche de pancakes pAAAncAAAkeSSS.

En ni une ni deux, le couple disparu dans un nuage de fumée magique ne laissant derrière eux uniquement leurs vêtements gisant au sol au pied de la cuisinière qui dieu merci avait été éteinte avant l'arrivée d'un certain fiancé littéralement incandescent ″ _A smoldering pirate who love you″_ nous ont rapporté des témoins oculaires.

Fort heureusement, la dernière preuve de présence d'esprit de Mademoiselle Swan soon-to-be-Jones avait été d'éteindre cette cuisinière, une fois ses pancakes cuits, car il faisait bien assez chaud comme cela dans cette fameuse cuisine avant la disparition du couple dans leur chambre, une chaleur dantesque paraît-il selon la rumeur que nous n'avons pas pu infirmer, voici les images à vous chers téléspectateurs de vous faire votre propre opinion...

Nous remercions Monsieur Grumpy Paparazzi, de nous avoir fourni ces images en exclusivité, qui selon ses dires ″Cherchait l'oiseau rare quand il passa volontairement devant la maison du désormais très célèbre couple Swan-Jones rebaptisé suite à toute cette affaire ″ _Les Bonnie and Clyde des pAAAncAAAkeSSS″_.

Malheureusement suite à un problème technique survenu sur son appareil Monsieur Paparazzi n'a pu filmer le moment de la disparition du couple dans le nuage de fumée magique.  
Cependant il nous a fourni un cliché des plus convainquant laissant clairement apparaître les vêtements du couple et permettant peu de doute quant à la teneur des activités, désignées par ledit couple sous le code : **″ _pAAAncAAAkeSSS″_** , auxquelles ils comptaient s'adonner et dont nous tairont le véritable nom pour respecter les quelques chastes oreilles qui nous écoutent encore.

Suite à cette disparition la cuisine était déserte, le jeune couple ayant préféré l'intimité que l'étage de leur maison leur procurait et un certain God seize bed fabriqué, approuvé et béni par le Dieu des dieux Mister Zeus en personne ! Selon nos sources que nous ne dévoileront pas bien évidemment pour assurer leur sécurité.

Seul survivant dans ce champ de bataille : une assiette de petits pancakes industriels gisait désormais sur le plan de travail de la cuisine familiale.

 _(Soudain la présentatrice du journal télévisé devint rouge de colère et prononça les mots suivants) :_

 **"MAIS EST-CE QUE SEULEMENT QUELQU'UN C'EST-IL POSÉ LA QUESTION DU SORT DE CES PAUVRES PETITS PANCAKES TOUT JUSTE CUISINÉS ET ABANDONNÉS AU TRISTE SORT (pas de magie ici) DU REFROIDISSEMENT ET DU RAMOLLISSEMENT PROGRAMMÉ HEIN !?"**

Hormis **_Ponchis_** , la reponsable de ″ _l'association gardienne du bonheur ″pancakesisque″, l'AGBP_ , quelqu'un s'est-il seulement posé la question ?!

 ** _Voici leurs histoires et la vérité toute crue sur les véritables conséquences de ce pancakes time :_**

 ** _§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

La présentatrice, une certaine _OnceuponaSigne_ , fraîchement arrivée qui avec un nom pareil ne remportera pas le Pulitzer, s'adressa à la régie bien qu'étant parfaitement à l'antenne :

 **″** ** _Maaaaaaaaaaarcel lance le reportage bordel !″_**

 _(Voix-Off) : ″et c'est ainsi que démarra le reportage exclusif en exclusivité mondiale que même que personne d'autre ne l'a celui là, et que les Chinois nous envie, relatant les faits produits suite à cette fameuse nuit du 23 avril 2017, et comme la rédaction fait pas les choses à moitié, le reportage contient aussi les images des conséquences sur les jours et les mois qui ont suivi bien évidement tout ceci a été tourné en caméra cachée.._.″

Quand soudain retentit de la régie : **″NON MAIS TU VAS TE LA FERMER LA VOIX-OFF ON FAIT PAS DANS LE ROMAN ICI !″**

Puis le reportage démarra enfin :

 ** _§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

 ** _-_** ** _Petit pancakes déprimé n°1_** : "Ils nous on pas mangé, **ENCORE** ! On pourra jamais accomplir notre destinée de pancakes maintenant en plus on est tout froids maintenant !"

 ** _-_** ** _Petit pancakes un peu énervé n°2_** :" **En plus c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils nous font le coup ces deux là !** Je pleure de toutes les larmes de mon corps en pâte rien qu'en pensant à ce qui est arrivé à toutes les fournées précédentes de notre boite, et à celles des boites précédentes ! C'est **des criminels récidivistes dans l'arrachage de destinée de pancakes** ces deux là !"

 ** _-_** **_Petit pancakes qui voit le verre à moitié plein n°3_** : "Roooh oui mais vous avez vu comment ils sont torrides ces deux là, en plus ils nous on préféré à des _"pAAAncAAAkeSSS"_ on pouvait pas lutter on est carrément moins glamour et fun et que les pAAAncAAAkeSSS mais en même temps je crois qu'on peut s'estimer heureux car on s'est bien battus et franchement y'a pas de honte à perdre contre des pAAAncAAAKeSSS en plus y'a la maman intrusive qui a une clé même quand on ne lui en a pas donné qui a débarqué alors c'est pas tout de notre faute non plus quoi."

 ** _-_** ** _Petit pancakes sarcastique n°4_** : "Et encore on s'en tire bien on aurait pu finir en enfer ! "

 ** _-_** ** _Petit pancake déprimé n°1_** : "Ahhhahhhhahaha **Noooooooooooooooon** pas les enfers j'ai peur ! En plus y'a Hadès là bas !"

 ** _-_** ** _Petit pancake angry n°2_** ** _:_** "Non mais rattrape ta fournée de retard toi ! T'es pas au courant que ces deux là ils ont dégagé Hadès alors qu'ils étaient séparés par la mort rien que ça ! Alors autant te dire que maintenant qu'ils sont réunis qu'ils vont faire des petits et qu'ils sont assez proche l'un de l'autre pour se faire des pAAAncAAAkeSSS, on est foutus on va tous finir dans la gamelle de Pongo voilà c'est ça notre destin maintenant. Déjà que le père était en fléau du fait maison pfff aaaaavec de la noiiiiix de muuuuscaaaade, non mais je rêve, muscade à la noix oui ! Nous on a du E450-E500 MEsieur !"

 ** _-_** ** _Petit pancake déprimé n°1_** : " **LA GAMELLE DE PONGO NOOOOOOOOON ! J'VEUUUX PAS !** **J'ai pas signé pour ça moi !** Je m'en fous je vais me harakirirser au sirop d'érable il m'aura pas le cleps du Doc !"

 ** _-_** ** _The Naughty Table de cuisine en bois massif_** : "Ah non ça mon gars ça va pas être possible parce que j'en connais deux qui se sont bien régalés avec le maple siruuuuup hier soir si tu vois ce que je veux dire et ils ont pas eu besoin de pancakes pour accompagner."

 ** _-_** ** _Le petit pancakes déprimé n°1_** : "Non c'est pas vrai tu mens t'es qu'une méchante, c'est pas bien de profiter de la détresse de petits pancakes !"

 ** _-_** ** _The Naughty Table de cuisine en bois massif_** : "Tu veux que je te montre mes cicatrices de gratounette que j'ai reçu ce matin tu vas voir si j'mens ! Tu crois qu'elle a fait quoi la proprio avant de te confectionner = grand ménage et pas de printemps et toute la baraque y est passée comme hier soir dans une autre mesure pas une seule surface leur a échappé, y'a pas de doute le proprio est de retour.  
Et dire que j'avais réussi à avoir un bloody perfect tatouage en maple sirup de deux parfaits globes fessiers piratesque fermes et rebondis et maintenant il n'y a plus que des marques causées à la gratounette snif snif. Si seulement je n'avais pas eu un revêtement en métal juste du bois, ce tatouage se serait infiltré dans toutes les fibres de mon hêtre ! Mais non elle a fait poser un revêtement métallique la propriétaire, elle voulait une table facile d'entretien, tu m'étonnes ! La coquinette, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. À elle les pAAAncAAAkeSSS et moi la gratounette, trop inzuste quoi !"

 **-** **Petit pancake déprimé n°1** : **"On est foutus !"**

* * *

 ** _Deux jours plus tard_** **,**

Dans le cabinet vétérinaire de Storybrook, avec sur la table d'examen un Pongo allongé sur le dos les pattes en l'air visiblement complètement repus :

 ** _-_** ** _Archie_** _(désabusé)_ : "Je comprends pas docteur, je nourris rigoureusement Pongo. Je lui fait faire des exercices j'ai même **QUADRUPLÉ** le quota de marche quotidienne qu'on a lui et moi, résultat : je commence à avoir un corps d'Apollon, même que la directrice de l'agence matrimoniale dans laquelle je suis inscrit n'arrête pas de me mater, maintenant, tellement je me muscle et Pongo lui il maigri pas d'un poil ! J'en peux plus docteur faites quelque chose aidez moi je vous en supplie, je suis pas fait pour avoir un corps de sexe symbole c'est beaucoup trop d'entretien moi je suis beau à l'intérieur ! _(Archie s'agenouillant en pleurant au pieds du vétérinaire comme s'il était le messie)_."

Le vétérinaire regarda le désabusé psychologue et examina la gueule du pauvre chien dans laquelle il trouva un morceau de pancake pas encore mâchouillé. Il ajouta : _"Bon je vais prescrire un peu de Lexomil hein."_

 ** _-_** ** _Archie_** _(complètement incrédule)_ : "Pour les problèmes d'obésité morbide de mon chien ?!"

 ** _-_** ** _Le vétérinaire_** : "Non pour vous ! Votre chien à visiblement un problème de pAAAncAAAkeSSS et pour ça y a pas de remède c'est complètement incurable si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

 ** _-_** ** _Archie_** : "Un problème de pAAAncAAAkeSSS je comprends pas !"

 ** _-_** ** _Le vétérinaire_** : "Bah vous êtes bien le seul dans cette ville mon pauvre ami, avec Monsieur Nolan d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, bref, allez à la caisse maintenant ! Il faut payer ça vous fera 500$."

 ** _-_** ** _Archie_** : " **Quoooooooi tant que ça** "

 ** _-_** ** _Le vétérinaire_** _(sarcastiquement et avec mépris, visiblement très énervé qu'on lui ai fait perdre son temps pour un problème aussi banal qu'un problème de pAAAncAAAkeSSS)_ : "Il a inventé la sécurité sociale canine le psy _(dodelina le vétérinaire de la tête en posant ses mains sur les hanches)_ , il croit quoi c'est Storybrook y'a de la magie mais les soins vétérinaires comes with a price mon gars !"

Archie fulminant en sortant du vétérinaire, **_"Je le savais que c'était une arnaque ce véto ! Non mais franchement qu'est-ce qui m'a pris m'a pris d'aller voir Germain, le cousin issu de germain de Rumple_** !"

Pendant ce temps de réflexion d'Archie, Pongo lui était toujours allongé sur le dos les pattes en l'air sur le trottoir ne pouvant faire un pas de plus il était trop gros.

 ** _-_** ** _Archie_** : "Ooooooh **NON** Pongo pas encore ! Allez fait un petit effort !"

Problème insoluble, le chien était incapable de marcher et Archie en était à son deuxième lumbago.

Quand soudain, il s'aperçut que la rue était légèrement en faux plat et dit à son chien avec entrain : _"Allez Pongo fait moi un beau roulé boulé jusqu'à la maison !"_

Le chien n'eut pas la moindre réaction si ce n'est de mettre ses deux pattes avant sur ses yeux en gémissant.

C'est alors qu'Archie commis l'irréparable, une énième fois encore ces derniers temps. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins dans la rue et surtout pas cette Tiger Lily, sainte patronne de la défense des animaux dans la ville de Storybrook, _"une vraie tigresse celle là"_ pensa Archie _"Dix centimètres d'ongle à chaque ongle même sur les orteils il faut vraiment que je lui demande les coordonnées de son prothésiste ongulaire !"_ pensa à nouveau Archie, lui qui avait envie d'un relooking vivement conseillé par Zelena la directrice de l'agence matrimoniale de Storybrook _"Faut que tu fasses moins Cricket"_ lui avait-elle dit !

Bref, personne dans la rue, c'était le moment parfait, Archie poussa donc ce pauvre Pongo avec son pied et le chien qui était tellement rond alla finir sa course au bas de la rue en renversant un nain qui passait par là sans avoir regardé avant d'emprunter le trottoir. Même les trottoirs de Storybrook étaient devenus de vrais coupe gorges depuis l'avènement de l'ère du PAAAncAAAkeSSS Time !

Après cette matinée épuisante, Archie se dirigea au Granny's pour aller boire un irish coffee (sans Irish comme le précisait à chaque fois Granny mais là encore ce pauvre Archie n'avait pas saisi toute la nuance). Le pauvre homme pensait qu'il devrait bientôt aller consulter un confrère pour ses problèmes de boisson.  
Archie s'attabla au comptoir et reçu sa tasse de café désormais habituelle lorsqu'il rencontra David, qui était venu chercher rapidement un donught.

 ** _-_** ** _David_** : ″Alors mon pauvre Archie tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme."

 ** _-_** ** _Archie_** : "C'est encore les problèmes d'obésité de Pongo qui me cause du souci _(dit-il en sanglotant et la tête penchée sur sa tasse de café)_. Je suis allé voir cet arnaqueur de Germain, qui m'a dit que mon chien avait un problème de pAAAncAAAkeSSS il ne m'a pas expliqué ce que s'était et il m'a juste dit que c'était incurable, j'ai pas compris, sauf quand il m'a pris 500$ là c'était limpide ! Je sais pas ce que c'est un problème de pAAAncAAAkeSSS moi !"

David réfléchissait en se frottant le menton pour essayer d'aider son ami, lui non plus n'en avait pas la moindre idée, en plus il n'y avait pas meilleur que ses pancakes maison à la noix de muscade et ils n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne, ça devait donc être clairement autre chose mais quoi ?

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

 ** _Non loin de là, quelques minutes plus tôt_** **,**

Dissimulés dans le fond du restaurant, se trouvait Emma et Killian venus prendre un bon chocolat chaud mais Ruby leur apporta une version à emporter.

 ** _-_** ** _Ruby_** : "Mais ne me regardez pas comme ça _(s'exclama la serveuse)_ ! Vu la façon dont vous faites l'amour du regard une version à emporter est une commande bien plus appropriée, y'a des chambres pour faire ça bon sang !"

 ** _-_** ** _Killian_** : "Tu es jalouse de notre bonheur love, _(dit-il en s'adressant à Ruby)_ et tu as raison de l'être _(finit-il fièrement reprenant ses regards intenses avec sa fiancée qui avait affiché un sourire des plus heureux au moment où Killian dit à Ruby qu'elle avait raison d'être jalouse)_.

Ruby quitta le couple en roulant les yeux.

 ** _-_** ** _Killian_** _(à Emma)_ : "Tu crois que je l'ai vexée ?"

 ** _-_** ** _Emma_** : "Nah c'est juste que Dorothy rentre du Kansas que dans deux semaines, du coup Ruby est un peu sur les nerfs car Dorothy lui manque. L'autre jour elle a enlevé le bol de céréales de ma mère sous ses yeux parce que mon père avait osé poser sa main sur celle de ma mère en lui souriant, la semaine précédente quand elle a vu Henry et Violet prendre leur goûter au Granny's et que cette pauvre Violet a osé faire une bise sur la joue d'Henry car il l'avait aidé à résoudre une équation, Ruby est venue leur servir des préservatifs à la place de leur commande en leur disant de façon presque menaçante _"C'est l'hiver sortez couverts, et c'est valable pour le printemps, l'été et l'automne aussi"_. "

 ** _-_** ** _Killian_** : "Pauvre lad, c'est pour ça qu'il a viré rouge écarlate pendant toute la semaine dernière quand on passait devant le Granny's en rentrant de nos sorties en mer ?"

 ** _-_** ** _Emma_** : "Hum hum"

 ** _-_** **_Killian_** : "Pauvre Ruby le manque d'affection c'est un fléau terriiiiible, tiens d'ailleurs mes lèvres se sentent extrêmement seules depuis qu'on est arrivés au Granny's love et je pense qu'on devrait remédier à ce graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave problème au pluuuuuuuuuuuus vite, que dirais-tu de rentrer à la maison et d'accompagner nos chocolats avec des pAAAncAAAkeSSS et des pancakes ."

C'est à ce moment précis que le jeune couple entendirent les complaintes du psychologue : _"Je suis allé voir cet arnaqueur de Germain, qui m'a dit que mon chien avait un problème de pAAAncAAAkeSSS il ne m'a pas expliqué et il m'a juste dit que c'était incurable, j'ai pas compris, sauf quand il m'a pris 500$ là c'était limpide ! Je sais pas ce que c'est un problème de pAAAncAAAkeSSS moi !"_

Emma et Killian qui s'échangeaient un baiser plus ou moins chaste furent interrompus dans leur élan.

Emma dit à voix basse à Killian : ″ _Killian, babe, regarde comment Archie est malheureux pour Pongo il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de refiler nos pancakes pas mangés quand on fait nos_ _pAAAncAAAkeSSS à ce pauvre Pongo. Il se met même à la boisson maintenant.″_

 ** _-_** ** _Killian_** : ″N'exagère pas love, Granny fait exprès de ne pas mettre de Whisky dans son irish coffee car elle sait qu'il ne peut pas le supporter, on peut charger encore un peu le tacheté.″

 ** _-_** ** _Emma_** : ″ **KILLIAN** ! C'est le seul dalmatien au monde qui pèse trois fois son poids de forme !″

 ** _-_** ** _Killian_** : ″Bon ok on les refilera à ta mère, personnellement ça me dérangerait pas trop qu'elle ai un peu de mal à passer les portes comme Pongo. **Aiiiiiiiiiiie** _(Emma venait de donner une tape du revers de la main sur l'épaule de son fiancé)_ , Emmaaa tu sais que j'aiiime quand c'est un peu rough entre nous mais seulement quand on est tout les deux _(dit-il d'une voix charmeuse mais le froncement des sourcils d'Emma lui indiqua que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie surtout si il voulait des pAAAncAAAkeSSS plus tard)_. Emma love, tu me fais confiance j'ai la solution _(conclut-il avec un regard de pirate, sa solution devait forcément être une solution pirate pas de doute)_.″

* * *

 ** _Le même jour quelque part dans la forêt de Storybrook_** **,**

Une boite mystérieuse de laquelle se dégageait une odeur délicieuse parvint à un petit enfant dans le corps d'un homme habillé de noir, parfois même d'un peignoir :

\- ″Whaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ma moamy ne me prive plus de mon goûter ! Et pour une fois que c'est pas de la tarte à l'araignée MERCI MOAMY, troooop cool comment je kiffe my life maintenant ! _Moamy c'est le bon choix si vous voulez être nourrit (se mit-il à chanter) sauf quand on lui désobéi, là elle puni et t'es privé de goûter jusqu'à ta majorité qui n'arrive jamais car Moamy repousse les années_. Rooh après mon goûter je vais écrire cette chanson pour Moamy elle va être trop fière de moi.″

Une pure joie s'était installée sur le visage du petit enfant dans le corps d'homme il sautait joyeusement partout dans la forêt. En effet, il venait de découvrir ce que contenait la mystérieuse boite de délicieux Pancakes ! Auxquels il ne pouvait résister bien qu'ils étaient froids.

Alors le petit enfant dans le corps d'homme fit apparaître magiquement un micro-onde mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de prise de courant en forêt donc il ne pouvait pas faire fonctionner le micro-onde.

Ensuite, il fit apparaître un grille-pain maaaaaaaaaaaaais les grille-pain fonctionnent aussi avec de l'électricité enfin petit enfant dans le corps d'homme ! Rassurez-vous il comprit son erreur une heure plus tard quand ses pancakes n'étaient ni chauds ni grillés.

C'est alors qu'il eu l'idée lumineuse, il fit apparaître le feu dans sa mains mais les pancakes finirent tous brûlés, ooooooh pauvre petit enfant dans un corps d'homme.

Le petit enfant dans le corps d'homme, fut pris d'une terrible colère et se roula par terre en criant et pleurant il avait perdu son goûter. Mais quelques heures plus tard une nouvelle boite fut livrée, le même fumet s'en dégageait et cette fois-ci il ne fut pas l'erreur du réchauffé.

* * *

 ** _Deux mois plus tard :_**

La MOAMY du petit enfant dans le corps d'homme décida qu'il était temps de lever sa punition de la suppression de goûter et lui rendit une petite visite impromptue. Quelle fut sa surprise en arrivant dans les bois !

Le petit enfant dans le corps d'homme, qui ne s'appelait pas Pirouette-Cacahuète (lol), avait maintenant une drôle de maison, une maison en carton.

Il s'était confectionné cette modeste demeure de plus de 200m² avec toute les boites de pancakes qu'il avait reçu et dieu qu'il était chanceux ! Il en avait reçu quantité !  
Le prix de tout ça car il y a toujours un prix c'est que le pauvre petit enfant dans le corps d'homme pesait près de deux-cent kilos, maintenant.

Moamy, la Black Fairy (de son vrai nom), eut la mâchoire qui tomba à ses pieds en le voyant de colère elle lui assena : ″ _Gidéon va tuer Emmaaaaaaa !″_

 ** _-_** ** _Gidéon_** : ″Mais Moamy, je ne peux même plus utiliser ma magie alors courir après Emma non merci surtout que courir, même Pongo il court plus vite que moi.″

 ** _-_** ** _La Black Fairy_** : ″Mais si tu as vu Pongo c'est que tu es sorti de ta... ta... _(elle regarda tout autour d'elle)_ TON TAUDIS en carton !″

 ** _-_** ** _Gidéon_** : ″Hey c'est ma maison et elle est en carton, s'il te plaît Moamy ! En plus je l'ai faite avec les boites des goûters que tu m'as fait livrer et t'as vu je t'ai fait une chanson pour te remercier. _(dit-il tout sourire en lui montra le morceau de carton parsemé de tâche de graisse ça et là avec sa chanson écrite au sirop d'érable)_ En plus Pongo je l'ai vu passer par la fenêtre je suis pas fou je suis pas allé lui courir après surtout qu'il était en train de faire une course avec un scarabée et que c'est le scarabée qui a gagné.  
Tu vois Moamy comment je me débrouille comme un grand même sans toi. Toi qui voulait que je prenne des initiatives c'est fait, j'ai construit ma maison en carton, j'ai même pensé à faire une fenêtre au cas où Emma passerait par là mais ma magie ne fonctionnait plus et puis elle n'est jamais venue d'ailleurs à part Pongo j'ai vu personne. Ensuite, j'ai fait un micro-onde en carton mais il fonctionne pas car il y a pas l'électricité dans la forêt mais je mets mes pancakes dedans et je fais comme s'ils étaient chauds. Et je les ai tous bien mangés sans en laisser une miette pour bien te faire honneur Moamy _(dit-il très très très fièrement tout sourire)_. Allez maintenant on chante.″

 ** _-_** ** _La Black Fairy_** : ″Fermes là cornichon ! Je t'ai **JAMAIS** envoyé de pancakes ! Je t'avais privé de goûter pour que tu réfléchisses à comment tuer Emma ! En plus je te donnais **QUE** des tartes à l'araignée et le goûter c'est **une fois dans la journée** PAS plusieurs fois par jour ! Non mais triple buse, ça t'as pas paru louche un peu ! _(Dit-elle en lui donnant des coup d'emballage en carton)_.

 ** _-_** ** _Gidéon_** _(un pancake à la bouche)_ : ″Bah euh... non parce que je sais que tu m'aimes très très fort ma Moamy, tu m'as tout donné alors j'ai cru qu'ils venaient de toi c'est pour ça que je les ai tous bien mangés même si j'avais pas faim _(dit-il toujours aussi content de lui)_ ma Moamy que j'aime et que j'adore. Et je me disais que tu avais peut-être oublié que tu m'en avait déjà envoyé alors je les ai mangé sans me poser de question _(dit-il penaud)_ ″

 ** _-_** **_La Black Fairy_** : ″Non mais triple AAA, je suis pas atteinte d'Alzheimer j'ai à peine 700 ans.″ _(son petit-fils la coupa)_.

 ** _-_** ** _Gidéon_** : ″AAA comme la classification sur la santé financière des pays Moamy ?″

 ** _-_** ** _La Black Fairy_** : ″ **NOOOOON !** AAA comme l'Andouille AAA ! **Tu n'as pas lu ce qui était marqué dans la case expéditeur de tes colis toi** !″

La Black Fairy était au paroxysme de la colère et il y avait de quoi pour elle, en effet voici ce qui figurait dans la case expéditeur des colis :

 **″** ** _De la part d'un ship that HAS SAILED WITH A PIRATE ON IT″_**

Suivi d'un crochet et d'un cygne dessinés à l'encre noire et formant un cœur, suivi de la mention :

″ ** _Avec toute notre affection mwahahahaha″_**.

 ** _-_** ** _Gidéon_** : ″Oupsy, peut-être que tu peux réparer ça magiquement ma Moamy que j'aime.″

La Black Fairy essaya avec toute la magie qu'elle avait, mais c'était peine perdue.

 ** _-_** ** _La Black Fairy_** : ″Évidemment ça marche pas ! Bordel c'est des pancakes INDUSTRIELS ! Toute la magie du monde ou des mondes ne fonctionnera jamais contre des graisses saturées et le SUUUUCRE !″

 ** _-_** ** _Gidéon_** : ″Bah c'est pas grave Moamy, je peux toujours être ton petit apprenti, te fâche pas comme ça.″

 ** _-_** **_La Black Fairy_** : ″Mais il a pas compris ce gosse depuis le temps ! **Je t'aime pas** , **je me sers de toi !** Et la seule façon pour laquelle j'aurai besoin de toi comme apprenti maintenant ça sera le jour où j'aurai besoin de gloutonner des pancakes plus vite que ton ombre, là je t'appellerai _(dit-elle cyniquement)_.″

 ** _-_** ** _Gidéon_** : ″Tooooop coooool, j'attends ton appel avec impatience Moamy, oh mais attends j'ai pas le téléphone ici !″

La Black Fairy était effarée, elle ne pouvait résolument pas compter sur sa famille pour l'aider dans sa quête de happy ending. C'est pourquoi elle disparue magiquement, ne pouvant plus supporter de constater l'inutilité de son petit-fils et réapparue dans le clocher de l'horloge de la ville où elle avait établi son repère écrivant une note sur les raisons de son départ pour qui voudrait bien la lire, histoire de peut-être essayer de laisser une trace dans l'Histoire ou l'histoire.

Une fois que ceci fut fait, il lui restait plus que deux options : entrer dans les ordres ou s'exiler à Neverland où elle avait récemment appris qu'un groupe de fées déchues s'apportait soutien et assistance, essayerait-elle de les rallier à sa cause pour obtenir sa revanche, non elle n'avait même plus la force de se battre se sentant trop honteuse d'être la fée la plus terrible de l'histoire mais en réalité terrassée par des pancakes ! Elle avait perdu la foi, sa fibre darknestique.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la ville, en se disant à elle même : ″Tu pouvais rien faire ma pauvre Lucette _(de son vrai nom complet : Fiona, Lucette, Martine Maomy La Black Fairy)_ , y'a rien à faire contre des pancakes dus à des pAAAncAAAkeSSS, c'est l'arme la plus puissante qui soit complètement invincible, allez va te brosser Martine... à Neverland.″

Et c'est ainsi que la menace de la Black Fairy fut réellement terrassée et les habitants de Storybrook vécurent très heureux et le CaptainSwan eurent beaucoup de pAAAncAAAkeSSS.

 ** _Moralité de l'histoire (oui parce qu'il y en a une même si ça se voit pas ) : Rien n'est plus fort que des pancakes industriels fait avec AMOUUUUUUR !_**

* * *

 ** _NA : Voilà c'est ainsi que ce termine ce premier OS les autres seront moins 3ème ou 4ème degré mais toujours placé sous le signe de l'humour ou d'une situation drôle que j'ai trouvé sur internet et que j'ai voulu transposer au CS._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez je ne mors pas sauf si vous un pancake lol ;)._**


	3. The Ugliest Swimsuit Ever

_**Voici le deuxième OS celui ci est inspiré d'une vidéo sur laquelle je suis tombée par un complet hasard sur Youtube et elle m'a bien inspirée mwahaha ;)**_

 ** _La vidéo en question est de Safiya Nygaard intitulée : "_** I Wore The Ugliest Swimsuit In The World For A Day" voilà pour les petits curieux :).

Et pour la transformation en OS CS c'est juste en dessous :) :

* * *

 _ **The Ugliest Swimsuit Ever** **!**_

Aujourd'hui était une grande journée pour Emma, sa première affectation dans un commissariat.

Emma avait réalisé son rêve : devenir officier de police.

Elle faisait face à un mélange de sentiments, l'excitation d'exercer enfin le métier pour lequel elle s'était battue mais également un peu d'appréhension car elle voulait être plus que tout être à la hauteur des missions qui allaient lui être confiées.

Son premier jour se passa à merveille, Emma fit connaissance avec l'équipe notamment :

\- Ruby Lucas la chef du département consacré aux recherches des personnes disparues,

\- Zelena Green qui elle dirigeait les stups,

\- Victor Whales le légiste,

\- Margaret Blue la responsable de la brigade des mœurs,

\- le Capitaine Liam Jones chef de la brigade fluviale,

\- Sydney Glass le chef de la financière,

\- Leroy l'expert en cybercriminalité,

\- Robin Hood et ses Merry Men comme il les appelait pour s'occuper de la répression de la délinquance.

Emma était affectée dans le plus gros poste de police de la ville le commissariat du premier district de Boston ce qui expliquait la présence de ces différents services.

Enfin elle fut présentée à ses collègues de la criminelle : Jefferson Hatter que tout le monde appelait Jeff, Will Scarlet, August W. Booth, Kristoff Bjorgman, William Smee, Anna Arendelle, tout ce petit monde servant sous les ordres du Commandant Nemo. Mais il manquait une personne à l'appel, le futur coéquipier d'Emma, Killian Jones. Le lieutenant Jones était également réserviste dans la Navy ce qui expliquait son absence il devait effectuer plusieurs journées par an dans une base de la marine telle une sorte de mise à jour de son entraînement de marin, parfois son entraînement durait un bon mois comme dans le cas présent.

Emma avait remarqué que son service était fortement masculin malgré qu'il y avait plusieurs services au sein du commissariat qui étaient dirigés par des femmes. Cela ne dérangeait aucunement Emma d'évoluer dans un monde d'homme elle en avait pris l'habitude lors de sa formation à l'académie de police. Emma était loin d'être une demoiselle en détresse qui avait besoin d'être sauvée elle savait parfaitement gérer la chose.

En l'absence de son partenaire le Commandant Nemo l'avait affecté avec Arendelle pour faire une enquête de voisinage dans le cadre d'une enquête pour homicide.

Anna fut très impressionnée du professionnalisme d'Emma sachant que la jeune femme sortait tout juste de l'académie de police. Emma lui avait expliqué qu'avant d'intégrer l'académie elle était garante de caution.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient sympathisé autour d'un rapide sandwich avant de retourner à leur missions, c'est ainsi qu'Anna appris qu'Emma n'avait pas encore d'appartement et elle lui confia le numéro de sa sœur Elsa, qui habitait dans le quartier du commissariat et désespérait de trouver une colocataire fiable.

Elsa et Emma s'entendirent tout de suite très bien et Emma emménagea avec Elsa. Pour fêter l'emménagement d'Emma les deux jeunes femmes organisèrent une petite soirée entre filles, s'était une idée d'Elsa qui avait suggéré à Emma que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour faire de nouvelles connaissances d'autant plus que Emma venait d'arriver à Boston.

C'est ainsi qu'Emma rencontra Mary-Margaret une jeune institutrice qui habitait un loft dans leur immeuble, une amie d'Elsa. Mary-Margaret était une jeune femme adorable très dévouée aux autres et qui n'hésitait pas à donner un petit coup de main quand on en avait besoin d'ailleurs elle avait donné son numéro à Emma en cas de besoin. Mary-Margaret et son mari David étaient deux personnes tout à fait charmantes.

Ruby Lucas était aussi de la fête, elle et Elsa étaient des amies depuis l'université. Anna la sœur d'Elsa était également présente.

Emma profita de la présence d'Anna et de Ruby pour poser des questions sur l'ambiance de travail du commissariat, elle essaya d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son fameux et mystérieux coéquipier qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré.

\- ″Mon futur partenaire ce Jones comment est-il ?″ Demanda innocemment Emma.

\- ″Jones Huuuuuuuuum.″ Fit la réponse de Ruby qui avait un certain air de malice sur le visage.

Emma avait l'étrange sensation que ce fameux Killian Jones était bien connu et pas uniquement que de ses collègues. Anna interrompit la réflexion d'Emma.

\- ″Il est... spécial...″ Commença la jeune femme en cherchant ses mots pour le décrire.

\- ″C'est si difficile que cela de le décrire, c'est là que je dois m'inquiéter ou pas ?″ Demanda Emma en plaisantant.

\- ″Il est du genre _″I'm sexy and I know it″_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire.″ Rectifia Elsa.

\- ″Oh et comment sais-tu cela toi, Mademoiselle Arendelle ?″ Demanda Emma de façon joueuse et intriguée.

\- ″J'ai eu le ″plaisir″ de le rencontrer au gala de la police, ma charmante sœur préférant m'inviter plutôt que de proposer à son cher sergent Kristoff Bjorgman de l'accompagner.″ Répondit Elsa en taquinant sa sœur.

\- ″Hey s'était une stratégie qui s'est avérée très efficace aujourd'hui Kristoff et moi nous sommes en couple !″ Répliqua Anna faussement offensée.

\- ″Et pour en revenir à ce Jones, il est du genre à avoir une grande opinion de lui même si je comprends bien ?″ Questionna Emma.

\- ″En même temps on ne peut pas blâmer le pauvre garçon qui a été visiblement gâté par la nature, ça serait du gâchis de ne pas mettre en avant ce physique avantageux ! Ses camardes de la Crim ne l'on pas élevé au grade de _″Capitaine Innuendo″_ d'ailleurs.″ Répondit Ruby quelque peu grisée par les cocktails qu'elle avait bu.

\- ″Je vois.″ Déclara Emma en s'imaginant déjà mettre les points sur les ″i″ avec ce Jones, elle allait visiblement devoir lui prouver qu'elle était un bon officier de police se n'était pas une première pour elle.

\- ″Oh ne t'en fait pas Emma, il est également un très bon officier et il sait être professionnel quand il le faut. Certes il plaisante de temps à autre c'est loin d'être insurmontable c'est dans le même style bon enfant de la brigade, si tu arrives à supporter Jeff et Will cela ne sera pas plus difficile avec Jones.″ Nuança Anna.

\- ″Et bien je verrai ça quand il aura fini de jouer au Top Gun pour la Navy″ Annonça Emma sûre d'elle.

\- ″Mais j'y pense, en parlant de plaisanterie bon enfant as-tu passé ton initiation Emma ?″ Demanda Ruby.

\- ″Mon initiation ?″ Interrogea Emma des plus surprise.

\- ″Oui c'est une tradition du Boston 1er District, quand un nouveau membre intègre l'équipe, soit le chef de service ou les collègues inventent un petit challenge à remplir pour le petit nouveau et après cette initiation tu fais vraiment parti des nôtres.″ Expliqua Anna.

\- ″Moi mon petit gage favori c'est de demander aux petits nouveaux de mon service de se déguiser en loups-garou et ils doivent courir un soir de pleine lune dans le Boston Public Garden en imitant le loup devant tous les collègues du service vidéo à l'appui.″ Dit Ruby tout sourire.

\- ″Non on ne m'a rien demandé de tel, mais s'il ne s'agit que de ça je devrais m'en sortir.″ Répondit Emma sûre d'elle.

\- ″Chez nous à la Crim se n'est pas Nemo qui décide du défi c'est pas trop son truc donc tu devras relever un défi tout droit imaginé par tes collègues préférés. Moi ils n'avaient fait porter un serre-tête avec des bois de renne et un nez rouge pendant le marché de noël et je devais demander aux passants de bien vouloir faire une photo avec moi pour un dollar et l'on a donné les fonds collectés aux orphelins de la police. Mais heureusement pour moi je n'étais pas seule il y avait Kristoff qui était nouveau tout comme moi et il a été soumis au même tarif vu qu'il avait des origines norvégiennes selon Jeff.″ Expliqua Anna.

\- ″Et bien vu que nous ne sommes pas en hiver et que je n'ai pas d'origine norvégienne je pense que je vais devoir m'attendre à autre chose. Au moins c'était pour la bonne cause si vous avez donné les fonds aux orphelins de la police.″ Dit Emma.

\- ″De récolter des fonds pour les orphelins de la police c'était une idée de Jones, tu vois il y a un petit cœur qui bat dans sa poitrine.″ Précisa Anna.

\- ″Ils doivent certainement attendre le retour de Jones pour te défier.″ Conclut Ruby.

* * *

Il s'était maintenant écoulé presque un mois, depuis l'arrivée d'Emma au commissariat et toujours aucune nouvelle concernant cette fameuse initiation des petits nouveaux Emma pensa à tort qu'ils avaient peut-être oublié.

Emma avait presque terminé son service lorsque Jeff, August, Will arrivèrent à son bureau le sourire jusqu'au oreilles, un sourire qui cachait quelque chose. Will Scarlet s'adressa à elle :

\- ″Emma Emma, notre chère Emma cela fait presque un mois que tu es parmi nous et avec les collègues on s'est dit qu'il était temps de te faire un petit cadeau pour ton arrivée dans le service.″

Will donna un paquet à Emma qu'elle ouvrit :

\- ″C'est gentil à vous...″ Commença-t-elle par leur dire avant d'ajouter en voyant la nature du cadeau ″Mais il ne fallait pas, vraiment pas.″

\- ″Si si on insiste, ça nous fait plaisir Emma.″ Ajouta August en essayant de se retenir de rire.

\- ″On t'as gardé le ticket au cas où la taille ne conviendrait pas, mais attention attention tu n'as pas le droit de te le faire rembourser car tu devras le porter dimanche prochain lorsque nous nous retrouverons tous à la Malibu Beach pour ton initiation.″ Déclara Jeff.

\- ″J'espère que vous n'avez pas dépensé tout votre salaire pour ce magnifique cadeau au moins.″ Dit Emma avec ironie.

\- ″Alors Swan prête à être une des nôtres ou pas ?″ Demanda Will sur le ton du défi.

\- ″Deal !″ Fit Emma en les regardant tous en les défiant avant de partir.

\- ″Oooouuuuuuhhhh ça c'est une lass !″ S'exclamèrent-ils en riant contents de leur plaisanterie.

Emma retrouva Anna qui avait fini son service elle aussi, Anna lui adressa un regard désolé :

\- ″Ils n'ont pas oublié hein.″

\- ″Nope.″ Répondit simplement Emma.

\- ″Je suis désolée j'ai vraiment essayé de les faire changer d'avis pour un truc un peu moins hideux et plus habillé mais je n'ai pas réussi.″ Ajouta Anna.

\- ″Ce n'est pas grave j'apprécie l'effort Anna.″ Répondit Emma.

Emma n'avait aucune envie de porter cette horreur ! Comment un maillot de bain pareil pouvait-il exister ! Il était réellement le maillot de bain le plus hideux qu'il avait été donné de voir à Emma.

Emma expliqua tout à Elsa et Mary-Margaret le soir même qui s'était réunie dans le loft de Mary-Margaret pour le dîner.

\- ″Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de le porter une fois avant dimanche en mettant quelque chose qui couvre le bas comme ça ça te permettrait de t'y habituer.″ Proposa Mary-Margaret pour aider.

\- ″Oh je crois que je n'ai aucunement envie de m'y habituer Mary-Margaret et dire que je dois faire ce gage toute seule devant tout ce monde à la plage mais pas question de me dégonfler ça leur ferait trop plaisir !″ Se plaint Emma.

\- ″J'ai peut-être une idée, tu as une semaine pour te faire à l'idée c'est ça ?″ Demanda Mary-Margaret

\- ″Oui.″ Répondit Emma ne voyant pas du tout ce que Mary-Margaret pouvait faire pour son problème.

Mary-Margaret lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

* * *

 _ **Le mercredi qui suivit le dîner des filles :**_

Mary-Margaret arriva tout sourire chez Elsa et Emma, Anna était présente elle aussi.

\- ″Les filles j'ai trouvé comment nous pouvons aider Emma avec son problème de ″maillot de bain challenge hideux″. Mais avant que je vous explique comment vous devez me donner votre accord que vous irez jusqu'au bout pour Emma.″ Déclara Mary-Margaret presque comme un chef de guerre à l'attention d'Anna et d'Elsa.

\- ″Si c'est pour aider Emma j'en suis !″ Dit Elsa en sachant pas dans quoi elle s'engageait.

\- ″Je suis dans la police il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire tant que c'est légal.″ Ajouta Anna.

\- ″C'est tout à fait légal et voilà l'objet du délit !″ Déclara Mary-Margaret très fière d'elle en ouvrant son carton et en montrant son contenu à ses amie.

\- ″Tadam !″ Ajouta Mary-Margaret.

\- ″God ! Mary-Margaret t'as pas fait ça !″ S'exclama Emma.

Mary-Margaret avait commandé sur internet le même maillot de bain qu'Emma. Cette monstruosité rose avec imprimé torse masculin sur le devant et dos tout aussi masculin avec finition arrière train en bas.

\- ″Whow ils ont même prévu la raie qui n'est pas Manta pour le coup, ils ont l'esprit du détail jusqu'au bout !″ Dit Elsa mimant l'admiration tout en inspectant le derrière du vêtement.

Les jeunes femmes rirent de bon cœur suite à l'intervention d'Elsa.

\- ″Mary-Margaret, je ne m'attendais pas à tant de dévouement quand tu m'as dit que tu avais une idée pour m'aider.″ Renchérit Emma subjuguée.

\- ″L'idée c'est de porter ces merveilleuses pièces dernier cri de la mode sous une chemise d'été et un short on sera toute les trois avec toi et tu pourras y aller progressivement genre laisser ta chemise ouverte comme ça tu t'habitues aux regards des autres ensuite tu pourrais essayer de te baigner en gardant un short de bain comme ça c'est progressif et on sera avec toi pour te soutenir jusqu'au bout et tu botteras le train de tes crétins de collègues qui ont cru pouvoir se rire de toi !″ Finit-elle presque avec un rire diabolique.

\- ″Je crois que le diable c'est emparé de notre institutrice préférée ! Mais vu toute l'énergie que tu as mis pour élaborer ce plan diabolique qui serais-je pour te dire non.″ Fit Emma très amusée par cette facette de Mary-Margaret qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

* * *

 _ **Le vendredi de la même semaine : **_

Les quatre amies s'étaient retrouvées après leur travail à la plage pour leur expérimentation.

Elles portaient toutes le fameux maillot de bain avec une chemise ouverte par dessus et un short.

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elles étaient comme cela puis Emma décida qu'il était temps d'enlever complètement la chemise gardant le short. Ses amies firent de même.

Au bout d'une heure après avoir supporté les regards intrigués, effarés ou réprobateurs Emma décida qu'il était tant pour elle de faire un grand pas en avant.

\- ″Je vais me baigner.″ Dit-elle à ses amies tout en enlevant son short de sorte à ne garder que son maillot de bain.

Anna lui dit d'attendre qu'elles allaient l'accompagner mais Emma refusa dans un accès de bravoure elle déclara que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire seule.

Emma arriva au bord de l'eau et commença à entrer dans l'océan. Non loin d'elle se trouvait un homme qui se baignait lui aussi, il avait les yeux de la même couleur que l'océan et une barbe de quelques jours.

L'homme fut tout de suite interpellé par le maillot de bain des plus insolite et bizarre qui lui avait été donné de voir.

\- ″Je savais qu'il y a des études qui prouvent que les hommes au torse poilu sont plus intelligents que les autres et je ne peux qu'adhérer à ses conclusions scientifiques _(fit-il en se passant la main sur les pectoraux)_ mais je ne crois pas que cela s'applique pour les femmes qui portent des maillots de bain avec imprimé torse-nu d'homme, love.″ Lui dit-il en l'interpellant.

\- ″Haha et vous êtes visiblement l'exception qui confirme la règle.″ Répliqua Emma.

\- ″Est-ce pour un pari qu'une sirène comme toi porte une telle horreur love ?″ Demanda le brun.

\- ″Tu n'as pas envie de savoir.″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″Peut-être que si.″ Ajouta l'homme.

La jeune femme décida qu'elle en avait assez et regagna le bord afin de sortir de l'eau.

\- ″Jolies six heures love.″ Dit le brun sur un ton quelque peu moqueur tout en lui adressant un regard carnassier et en passant le bout de sa langue sur le coin de sa lèvre supérieure.

Emma qui s'était retournée vers lui vu son expression et avait très bien comprit qu'il parlait de son postérieur dissimulé sous une expression de la marine les ″six heures″ malheureusement pour lui elle savait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Emma réfléchi quelques secondes, elle envisagea de retrouver ses amies sans faire d'esclandre mais l'occasion était trop belle d'autant qu'elle ne reverrait certainement pas ce brun provoquant visiblement trop sûr de lui.

Emma s'approcha de lui alors qu'il faisait la planche non loin du bord, Emma s'approcha d'une manière presque féline, elle se pencha vers lui, lui adressa un sourire narquois, le brun était visiblement ravi et presque hypnotisé par elle. C'est à cet instant qu'elle décida de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau à titre de vengeance.

Une fois sa vengeance obtenue Emma regagna la plage en direction de ses amies satisfaite.

Le brun qui avait émergé ne pu que dire dans une sorte de chuchotement :

\- ″Whow tu es une dure à cuire j'aime ça.″

Lorsqu'il regagna la plage il chercha sa sirène blonde qui avait du répondant, malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était plus là.

* * *

 _ **Dimanche**_ _ **,**_

Le jour fatidique était arrivé la petite expérimentation de Mary-Margaret avait bien aidé Emma à assumer ce maillot de bain improbable toute fois elle espérait ne pas encore rencontrer un homme qui se donnerait le droit de commenter ce maillot insolite comme la dernière fois ou bien pire encore se faire ramasser par des officiers de police qui pourraient croire s'ils étaient plutôt loin d'elle qu'elle faisait de l'exhibitionnisme et même si elle pourrait s'expliquer sur le fait qu'elle porte effectivement un maillot de bain, qu'elle est de la maison et que c'est une une stupide initiation elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait de ses chers collègues ne viendraient pas immédiatement à sa rescousse, préférant s'amuser de la situation, et que cela serait sans aucun doute le moment le plus gênant de sa vie.

Emma retrouva ses collègues, elle avait dissimulé l'hideux maillot de bain sous un short et une chemise d'été nouée à la taille.

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas ça va vite passer.″ Lui dit Anna en lui apportant son soutien.

\- ″Swan, Swan, Swaaaan qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue non réglementaire il me semble que nous avions convenu autre chose pour ce si grand jour mémorable où tu vas non seulement nous prouver que tu peux faire parti des nôtres mais également rencontrer ton partenaire qui s'est illustré sous le nom de _″coéquipier fantôme″_ jusqu'ici.″ S'exclama Jeff enjoué.

Cela ne pouvait pas être pire elle allait devoir déambuler devant ce Jones, son partenaire dans ce maillot de bain monstrueux !

Soudain Emma entendit des sifflets :

\- ″Whooooow Jones t'as mis le paquet !″ S'exclama Will.

\- ″Tu sais que t'es jolie comme ça Jones !″ Ajouta Jeff.

Emma ne pouvait pas voir ce Jones en question ses collègues lui cachant la vue, mais elle vu Anna pouffer de rire, que pouvait-il bien être si drôle ?

Puis elle comprit, ses collègues s'écartèrent laissant apparaître son partenaire. Emma crut qu'elle allait avoir la mâchoire qui allait littéralement tomber par terre.

Killian s'approcha d'elle aucunement surprit et lui prit la main pour faire un baise-main :

\- ″Killian Jones, ton nouveau coéquipier, à ton service love.″ Dit-il de façon charmeuse mais non dénuée de sérieux ce qui était absolument déroutant au vu de la situation.

\- ″Comment ?″ Pu seulement articuler Emma.

L'homme qu'elle avait rencontré à la plage était son coéquipier !

\- ″Après notre petite rencontre fortuite à la plage je suis allé au commissariat pour faire un point avec Nemo sur ce qui s'était passé depuis ma mission dans la Navy, c'est là que j'ai compris que tu était ma nouvelle partenaire. Alors que dis-tu de ma tenue pour saluer ton initiation ?″ S'expliqua-t-il puis adoptant un ton très fier de lui lorsqu'il parla de son allure vestimentaire.

\- ″C'est...″ Articula Emma en essayant de faire tout son possible pour ne pas rire.

Killian tourna sur lui même afin de bien montrer tous les détails de sa tenue à la jeune femme.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire le maillot de bain une pièce de... femme qu'il portait.

Emma pensait qu'elle n'avait pas été gâtée avec son imitation torse-nu mais pourquoi donc portait-il cette horreur violette ou magenta avec une touche de bleu foncé au niveau de l'épaule droite avec... avec des chats qui avaient un corps de tacos !

\- ″Pourquoi ?″ Le questionna-t-elle extrêmement curieuse.

\- ″Je ne laisse jamais tomber mon ou ma partenaire.″ Répondit-il sincèrement avant d'ajouter ″Alors Swan tu m'accompagnes pour ce défi ou je te vole la vedette au près de ce groupe de mamies qui ont déjà l'air folles de moi, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir je suis diablement beau.″

On entendait au loin lesdites grand-mères tout sourire qui saluaient Killian en lui faisant coucou de la main et en lui adressant : _″Hey hey mon mignon.″_

\- ″Je crois que se sont surtout les chats qui leur font cet effet là, les grands-mères ça adore les chats c'est bien connu Jones.″ Rétorqua Emma en le taquinant.

Killian lui sourit puis lui tendit la main en lui disant ″Alors Swan on le relève ce défi ?″

Emma prit la main de Killian et ils marchèrent main dans la main sur la plage pour remporter le challenge posé par leurs collègues à la jeune femme.

Il terminèrent par quelques photos pour immortaliser cette journée avant de décider de tous se retrouver au Rabit Hole le pub le plus fréquenté de la ville pour fêter cela.

* * *

 _ **Le soir même au Rabit Hole : **_

\- ″À Emma qui est une des nôtres maintenant !″ S'exclama avec vigueur Will en levant son verre.

Tout le petit groupe acclama la jeune femme.

Puis plus tard dans la soirée Emma et Killian se retrouvèrent tous les deux pour discuter en tête à tête.

\- ″Cela t'arrive souvent d'aller à la plage en maillot de bain de femme imprimé tête de chat avec corps en tacos ?″ Demanda curieusement et de façon très amusée Emma.

\- ″Tu m'as démasqué love. Nope c'est une vieille habitude que j'ai pris de participer à l'initiation de mes coéquipiers, pas de porter des maillots de bain à tête de chat et corps en tacos. Vu qu'à partir de maintenant on est une équipe autant mouiller le maillot non ?″ Répondit-il en plaisantant.

Ils rirent tous les deux.

\- ″Ce genre d'initiation n'est pas un problème pour moi dans la Navy on appelle cela le passage de la ligne c'est une vieille tradition lorsque l'on passe l'équateur. Lors de mon passage de la ligne j'ai dû danser un slow langoureux avec Little John, après ça je peux tout faire.″ Expliqua-t-il.

\- ″Et ensuite vous vous êtes revus souvent ?″ Le taquina-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un rire complice.

Se fut le début d'une grande histoire d'équipe, d'amitié et bien plus encore.

* * *

Le temps passa et Emma et Killian se rapprochèrent de plus en plus bien qu'ils se cachaient derrière leur amitié pour éluder la véritable nature de leurs sentiments réciproques.

Cependant, une mission fit tout basculer entre eux. Ils étaient en mission d'infiltration et devaient jouer au parfait petit couple bien sous tous rapport dans le quartier résidentiel le plus chic de Boston pour arrêter un homme, Rumple Gold, qui trafiquait les adoptions d'enfant facilitant lesdites adoptions en l'échange de grosses sommes d'argent.

Très vite il leur avait été difficile de distinguer le vrai du faux, ce qu'ils faisait pour le bien de la mission ou parce qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose que leur cœur leur dictait de faire.

Emma et Killian arrêtèrent ce Rumple Gold avec brio mais il n'y eu pas que l'arrestation qui fut un succès, ils décidèrent de se donner une chance tous les deux.

S'en suivi de nombreux dîners romantiques, des week-ends en amoureux, des sorties en mer sur le voilier du jeune homme.

Après deux ans de relation sérieuse et un éloignement dû à un entraînement pour la Navy, Killian franchi le pas !

Il mit toute la brigade de police en mission pour la mission de sa vie !

Killian prétexta un dîner romantique sur le Jolly Roger, son voilier pour attirer Emma. Lorsque la jeune femme fut à bord tout à coup elle vit Smee, Will, Jeff, August et le reste de la brigade avec des instruments de musique et ils commencèrent à lui jouer une sérénade alors que Killian mit un genou à terre devant elle et lui présenta un écrin avec un magnifique solitaire sur un anneau en argent et après une déclaration d'amour dont il avait le secret il posa LA question à Emma. Elle répondit OUI.

S'enchaînèrent rapidement les préparatifs du mariage Emma avait reçu un étrange message de Mary-Margaret qui lui demandait de la retrouver à la plage de Malibu Beach pour finaliser une étape de la préparation du mariage.

Emma s'y rendit et elle découvrit avec surprise toutes ses amies ainsi que ses collègues de travail fièrement vêtues du fameux maillot de bain, the maillot, celui qui avait marqué sa rencontre avec celui qui était devenu l'homme de sa vie.

Emma comprit vite le trac-nard dans lequel elle était tombée pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Une dernière fois elle dû revêtir son maillot de bain fétiche en demandant à des passants de faire une photo avec elle.

Killian de son côté n'avait pas été épargné ses amis, collègues, son frère lui avait tendu le même piège mais eux avait opté pour le maillot de bain chat/tacos fortement plébiscité par David Nolan, le mari de Mary-Margaret, qui était devenu un très fidèle ami de Killian.

Killian quant à lui devait poser avec des dames âgées qui aimait les chats.

Lors du mariage de Killian et Emma, au moment du repas, Jeff, Will et toute la brigade offrirent un cadeau de mariage supplémentaire au couple : un cadre dans lequel avait été placé les deux fameux maillots de bain avec les photos qu'ils avait fait avec les passants.

Nemo avait plaisanté en disant que c'était certainement une histoire qu'ils devraient raconter à leurs enfants.

Plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'Emma et Killian avait un petit moment d'intimité à leur table leurs convives s'étant emparés de la piste de danse, Emma regarda Killian et s'adressa à lui :

\- ″Tu sais quand Nemo a dit que notre rencontre était une histoire que nous devrions raconter à nos enfants et bien cela va arriver plus vite que l'on ne le pense.″ Termina-t-elle en prenant la main de Killian et en la posant sur son ventre.

\- ″Tu es...″ Articula Killian au comble de la joie.

\- ″Oui je l'ai appris ce matin.″ Répondit Emma avec le plus beau des sourires.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour cet OS j'espère qu'il vous a plu, fait rire également.**_

 ** _Pour ceux qui meurent d'envie de savoir à quoi ressemble réellement le maillot de bain de Killian voilà l'objet du délit ;) :_**

 _ **www . amazon . fr / dp / B07DL6PC4G / ref = twister_B07B1T2B7S (vous enlevez les espaces et vous devriez le trouver sans problème) **_

_**Je ne savais pas quoi faire porter à Killian qui soit aussi hideux que le maillot torse-nu mais quand j'ai vu celui avec les chats/tacos ! God je savais hahaha, non pas qu'il est plus hideux mais le clin d'œil aux tacos qu'il y a dessus je ne pouvais pas passer à côté ;).**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review quand au prochain OS je ne sais pas quand je le posterai car je ne l'ai pas écrit mais il s'agit de Killian qui va faire une petite blague à un ami qui n'est pas franchement faite pour être drôle mais ce n'est pas grave car la victime en question n'est pas vraiment son ami et l'aura bien mérité mwhahaha (rire d'auteure diabolique qui sait ce qui va se passer même si elle a encore rien écrit ;) ).**_


	4. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

_**Coucou à tous :)**_

 _ **Voilà un nouvel OS pour compléter cette série.**_

 _ **Contrairement à ce que j'ai noté en notes d'auteur à la fin de l'OS The Ugliest Swimsuit Ever, le troisième OS de ce recueil n'est pas celui où Killian fait une "blague" à un ami qui n'en est pas vraiment un, car cette idée d'OS je ne l'ai pas encore écrite par contre la muse inspiration m'a fait faire cet OS à la place.**_

 _ **Cet OS est basé sur la chanson "Ain't no rest for the the wicked" de Cage the Elephant que j'ai découvert avec la série Lucifer, jusqu'ici rien à voir avec la série Once Upon A Time et pourtant ;) mon cerveau a mixé cette chanson avec l'univers ouat en ajoutant une pointe d'humour très second degré (surtout pour la fin) et voilà le résultat.**_

 _ **Aucun des OS de ce recueil n'a de lien entre eux, quoique des références peuvent apparaitre ;).**_

 _ **Au niveau du contexte, ça se passe à Storybrooke, le Storybrooke que l'on connaît et le l'on aime. Il y a de la magie mais elle va pas vraiment servir ;). Et cet OS ne se situe pas après tel ou tel épisode de ouat, il se situe à Storybrooke dans un temps qui n'est pas définit. Oulà j'espère que je suis claire et que j'ai perdu personne avec mes explications haha sinon lisez vous comprendrez :).**_

 _ **Merci à toi Kufikiria pour tes revues, je t'ai répondu en MP mais merci encore à toi et tu verras à la fin il y a peut-être une petite dédicace pour toi ;)**_

* * *

 _ **OS : Ain't No Rest for the Wicked :**_

I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye  
I saw a pretty little thing approaching me  
She said, "I never seen a man, who looks so all alone  
And could you use a little company?  
If you can pay the right price, your evening will be nice  
But you can go and send me on my way"  
I said, "You're such a sweet young thing, why you do this to yourself?"  
She looked at me and this is what she said

[ _Je me promenais dans la rue, lorsque du coin de l'œil,_  
 _J'ai vu une jolie petite chose s'approcher de moi._  
 _Elle disais, ″Je n'ai jamais vu un homme, qui a l'air si seul,_  
 _Tu peux avoir un peu de compagnie ?_  
 _Si tu paies le bon prix, ta soirée sera agréable,_  
 _Ou tu peux partir et me renvoyer sur mon chemin″,_  
 _Je disais ″Tu es une si jeune et jolie chose, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?″_  
 _Elle me regardais et c'est ce qu'elle disait,_ ]

Dans les rues de Storybrooke, alors que Killian venait de terminer son service au poste du shérif, il vu du coin de l'œil, une jolie petite chose s'approcher de lui tout de vert vêtue, un chapeau noir sur la tête couvrant sa chevelure rousse.

Elle vint à la hauteur de Killian, lui fit face et lui dit :

\- ″Je n'ai jamais vu un homme qui a l'air aussi seul, tu pourrais avoir de la compagnie, si tu payes le bon prix, je peux t'assurer que ta soirée sera agréable.″

\- ″Je suis désolé love, mais il y a une femme que j'aime qui m'attend je n'ai besoin d'aucune compagnie.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom tu sais, moi c'est Zelena. Et cette femme qui pourrait te briser le cœur tu l'aimes vraiment ?″ Demanda la jeune femme pas tout à fait prête à lâcher l'affaire.

\- ″Plus que tout.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″Jure-le sur son nom.″ Argua Zelena.

\- ″Je le jure sur le nom d'Emma Jones.″ S'exécuta Killian.

\- ″Très bien, je reprends mon chemin vers le Pays d'Oz, il ne me reste qu'à suivre le pavé doré alors.″ Répondit Zelena.

\- ″Attends, tu es une femme jeune et belle pourquoi te faire subir ça ?″ Questionna Killian.

\- ″Parce qu'il n'y a pas de repos pour les mauvaises personnes, l'argent ne pousse pas sur les arbres.  
J'ai des factures à payer, j'ai des munchkin et des singes volants à nourrir. Il n'y a rien de gratuit en ce monde ou dans aucun autre royaume.  
Je sais que je ne peux pas ralentir, je ne peux pas arrêter. Pourtant tu sais, j'aimerais pouvoir. Non, il n'y a pas de repos pour les mauvaises personnes. Jusqu'à ce que nous fermions les yeux pour de bon.″ Expliqua-t-elle presque en chantonnant.

Killian reprit son chemin lui afin de rentrer chez lui, mais ce qu'il ne vu pas c'était ce qui arriva ensuite à Zelena...

 _Elle se trouva percutée par un vélo lancé à toute vitesse qui avançait magiquement sans aucun cycliste assis sur la selle._

 _Zelena réussi à se relever puis avança de quelques pas, avant de se prendre les pieds dans un balais qui traînait là par hasard, personne ne su ni comment ni pourquoi._

 _La pauvre Zelena tomba dans le port de Storybrooke, les derniers mots qu'on entendu d'elle furent un simple ″ **Aaaaah, Wicked always wiiiiii...** (ploufffff)″._

 _La malheureuse qui autrefois avait fait croire à une petite fille qu'elle pouvait être vaincue par un sceau d'eau, finit sa vie dissoute dans le port de Storybrooke comme une tablette de lessive._

 ** _§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed  
There ain't nothing in this world for free  
Oh no, I can't slow down, I can't hold back  
Though you know, I wish I could  
Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good

 _["Oh, il n'y a pas de repos pour les mauvaises personnes  
L'argent ne pousse pas sur les arbres  
J'ai des dettes à rembourser, j'ai des bouches à nourrir  
Il n'y a rien de gratuit en ce monde  
Je sais que je ne peux pas ralentir, je ne peux pas retenir  
Pourtant tu sais, j'aimerais pouvoir  
Non, il n'y a pas de repos pour les mauvaises personnes  
Jusqu'à ce que nous fermions les yeux pour de bon".]_

Not even fifteen minutes later after walking down the street  
When I saw the shadow of a man creep out out of sight  
And then he swept up from behind, he put a gun up to my head  
He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight  
He said, "Give me all you've got, I want your money not your life  
But if you try to make a move I won't think twice"  
I told him, "You can have my cash, but first you know I gotta ask  
What made you want to live this kind of life?"  
He said

 _[À peine cinq minutes plus tard, je me promène toujours dans la rue  
Quand j'ai vu l'ombre d'un homme se glisser hors de ma vue  
Et alors il surgit par derrière, et me braqua un pistolet sur la tempe  
Il a précisé qu'il ne cherchait pas à se battre._

 _Il a dit: " Donne-moi tout ce que tu as, je veux ton argent, pas ta vie  
Mais si tu fait un seul mouvement, je n'y réfléchirait pas à deux fois"  
Je lui ai dit "tu peux avoir mon argent, mais d'abord tu sais je dois te demander  
Qu'est ce qui t'as donné envie de vivre ce genre de vie ?"  
_

 _Il a dit "]_

 ** _§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

* * *

 _ **Quinze minutes plus tard , **_

Killian marchait toujours dans les rues de Storybrooke pour s'en retourner chez lui. Il aperçu une ombre, peut-être une silhouette masculine mais l'ombre disparue de sa vue.

Quand soudain, un homme surgit par derrière et plaça une lame tranchante sur la gorge de Killian.

L'homme qui l'attaquait ainsi, lâchement, sentait fortement l'alcool et devait vraisemblablement avoir été jeté dehors par les videurs du Rabit Hole, le pub en vue de la ville.

L'attaquant de Killian avait les cheveux longs, noirs et frisés. Killian remarqua avec surprise que l'homme portait un manteau long rouge et un tricorne noir à titre de couvre-chef.

\- ″Donne moi tout ce que tu as, je veux ton argent pas ta vie mais si tu te débats je pourrai changer d'avis !″ Menaça l'homme.

\- ″Blackbeard ?!″ Fit Killian surpris, puis il se retenu de rire en voyant l'accoutrement de l'homme avant de lui demander : ″Que fais-tu dans un tel accoutrement à Storybrooke ?″

\- ″Essayes-tu de m'énerver vieille branche ?″ Questionna Blackbeard qui n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

\- ″En fait... oui, mais c'était une vraie question.″ Dit Killian.

\- ″Quoi c'était un tournois de poker déguisé organisé au Rabit Hole. J'ai tout perdu maintenant donne-moi ce que tu as ou je te tranche la gorge.″ Répondit Blackbeard appréciant peu le ton moqueur de Killian.

\- ″Ok tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, même le Jolly Roger si cela me permet de retrouver la femme que j'aime.″ Répliqua Killian.

\- ″La même femme que la dernière fois ?″ Demanda Blackbeard.

\- ″Aye.″ Fit Killian.

\- ″Et bien peut-être que tu devrais garder ton bateau te débarrasser de la femme. Qu'est un pirate sans vaisseau ?″ Renchérit Blackbeard.

\- ″Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton opinion ! Bon tu les veux ces joyaux d'Agrabah en guise d'avance sur paiement en l'échange de ma liberté ou non ?″ S'impatienta Killian.

Blackbeard sourit avant d'émettre un rire de pirate et de tendre la main vers Killian pour lui faire signe de lui donner ce qu'il avait réclamé.

\- ″Attends, tu peux avoir ces joyaux mais avant je dois te demander ce qui t'a donné envie de vivre ce genre de vie ? L'on sait très bien toi et moi que tu vas les jouer au poker et les perdre car n'importe quel adversaire moins soul que toi remarquerait que tu as quatre as planqués dans ta manche.″ Argua Killian.

\- ″Parce qu'il n'y a pas de repos pour les mauvaises personnes, l'argent ne pousse pas sur les arbres.  
J'ai un prêteur sur gage à rembourser, j'ai promis de rapporter des trésors à mon équipage sinon quoi il ne me reprendra jamais comme Capitaine. Il n'y a rien de gratuit en ce monde ou dans aucun autre royaume. Je sais que je ne peux pas ralentir, je ne peux pas arrêter. Pourtant tu sais, j'aimerais pouvoir, mais la vie de pirate c'est pour toujours. Non, il n'y a pas de repos pour les mauvaises personnes. Jusqu'à ce que nous fermions les yeux pour de bon.″ Expliqua-t-il presque en chantonnant.

Killian repris son chemin en direction de sa très chère épouse, mais ce qu'il ne su pas c'était ce qui arriva ensuite à Blackbeard...

 _Son prêteur sur gage qui appartenait à la mafia locale, m'avait plus la patience d'attendre son remboursement et lui asséna un violent coup de rame sur la tête et lui déroba les joyaux qu'il avait extorqués à Killian quelques minutes plus tôt._

 _Les acolytes de ce banquier mafieux, un certain Mr Gold, se débarrassèrent du corps de ce pauvre Blackbeard en le balançant du haut du quai dans la péniche qui servait d'appartement au pirate malheureux au jeu et en amour aussi._

 _Blackbeard, se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, mais il était très groggy, tituba sur le pont de son habitation et se retrouva à marcher sur la planche qu'il avait installée en mémoire du bon vieux temps, où il était un pirate renommé pour être le plus impitoyable qui existait. Il tomba à l'eau et servit de petit déjeuner à Moby Dick qui passait par là et qui le dévora sans même un assaisonnement._

 ** _§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed  
There ain't nothing in this world for free  
Oh no, I can't slow down, I can't hold back  
Though you know, I wish I could  
Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good

 _["Oh, il n'y a pas de repos pour les mauvaises personnes  
L'argent ne pousse pas sur les arbres  
J'ai des dettes à rembourser, j'ai des bouches à nourrir  
Il n'y a rien de gratuit en ce monde  
Je sais que je ne peux pas ralentir, je ne peux pas retenir  
Pourtant tu sais, j'aimerais pouvoir  
Non, il n'y a pas de repos pour les mauvaises personnes  
Jusqu'à ce que nous fermions les yeux pour de bon".]_

Well now a couple hours past and I was sitting in my house  
The day was winding down and coming to an end  
And so I turned on the TV and flipped it over to the news  
And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend  
I saw a preacher man in cuffs, he'd taken money from the church  
He'd stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills  
But even still I can't say much because I know we're all the same  
Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills

 _[Maintenant quelques heures ont passé, et j'étais assis chez moi,  
Le jour tombais et venais à sa fin.  
Donc j'ai allumé la télé et zappé sur les news,  
Et ce que j'ai vu, je ne pouvais quasiment pas le comprendre.  
J'ai vu un pasteur en menottes, il avait pris de l'agent de l'église  
Il a renfloué son compte en banque avec des vrais billets de 1$.  
Mais même encore, je ne peux pas dire grand chose, car je sais qu'on est tous pareils,  
Oh oui, on cherche tous à satisfaire ces envies]_

 ** _§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

* * *

 _ **Plusieurs heures plus tard, le jour laissant place à la nuit qui tombait sur Storybrooke , **_

Killian était maintenant rentré chez lui auprès de sa femme, Emma.

Elle lui avait demandé :

 _\- ″Veux-tu aller dans le salon et avoir un moment Netflix &Chill ?″ _

L'ex-pirate qui était toujours un pirate mais vous savez le bon genre de pirate. Savait maintenant ce cela signifiait _″Netflix and Chill″,_ il eu un sourire de... pirate.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur le canapé du salon, avec leur télé allumée en bruit de fond, Emma s'exprima :

\- ″Ma veste de cuir rouge.″

\- ″Non c'est bon.″ Répondit Killian tel un homme en mission.

\- ″Vraiment ?″ Insista Emma amusée.

\- ″Oui, j'aime la veste de cuir rouge.″ Répondit Killian.

Son épouse ria de bonheur.

Le couple se perdait dans leurs gestes de tendresse énamourée quand il entendirent :

″ _ **Flash info spécial, en direct de Storybrooke dans le Maine, Marie-Madeleine Blue la mère supérieure d'une communauté de religieuses a été arrêtée ce matin...″**_

\- ″Attends c'est pas Blue avec les menottes aux poignets là ? Regardes !″ Demanda Emma stupéfaite.

\- ″Si Love, c'est Blue, je ne comprends pas.″ Répondit Killian.

Le couple écouta à nouveau le flash info spécial :

″ _ **Selon notre reporter envoyée sur place, OnceuponaSigne, la moniale aurait dérobée toutes les économies de la communauté pour renflouer son compte en banque avec des billets de 1$ pensant certainement que cela passerait plus inaperçu, mais tu t'es fait prendre la main de le sac sister !″ Termina le journaliste.**_

\- ″Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?″ S'interrogea Emma.

\- ″Aucune idée, je ne peux pas dire grand chose, on est tous pareils on cherche tous à satisfaire nos envies ?″ Ajouta Killian.

\- ″Nos envies ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu acheter avec les fonds de la communauté un nouveau crucifix en plaqué or et un nouvel uniforme encore plus bleu ?″ Ironisait Emma.

\- ″Et si on se contentait de satisfaire **nos** envies love, justement j'ai une furieuse envie de paaancakeees.″ Proposa Killian.

\- ″Ceux industriels avec lesquels on ajoute juste de l'eau ou du lait dans la préparation en poudre ? Tu veux dire ceux en boite ?″ Demanda Emma avec malice.

\- ″Yeah.″ Répondit Killian ravi.

\- ″Ceux que tu aimes vraiment et intensément ?″ Questionna-t-elle toujours avec malice.

\- ″Yeah.″ Répondit-il à nouveau.

\- ″Ceux que tu aimes si passionnément ?″ Réitéra-t-elle une nouvelle question sur le même ton.

\- ″Yeahhh.″ Fit avec une voix grave.

* * *

 _ **Une semaine plus tard , **_

Alors que Killian lisait son journal tout en prenant son petit déjeuner il fut stupéfait face à une des nouvelles.

\- ″Ne t'étouffe pas avec ton maquereau bouilli babe.″ Se moqua gentiment sa femme.

\- ″Bloody hell non ! Pour finir comme Blue certainement pas.″ Répondit-il.

\- ″Quoi ?!″ Demanda Emma des plus surprise.

\- ″Apparemment elle a été retrouvée ce matin, sans vie, dans cellule avec un morceau d'hostie dans la trachée. Elle se serait étouffée avec.″ Expliqua Killian.

\- ″Whow, être une religieuse qui pique dans la caisse et qui finit étouffée par le corps du Christ c'est un comble ! Rappelle moi de jamais fâcher qui tu sais.″ Dit Emma en pointant son indexe vers le ciel.

\- ″Aucune chance de le fâcher, love, rappelle toi notre amour a été bénit des dieux.″ Rétorqua Killian tout sourire.

\- ″C'est vrai on est chanceux.″ Conclu Emma tout en asseyant sur les genoux de son mari, puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Killian et lui donna un tendre baiser.

\- ″Hum quelque chose sent délicieusement bon.″ Dit Killian d'un air qui laissait comprendre qu'il avait de la suite dans les idées.

\- ″J'ai refais une fournée de pancakes avec le reste du sachet d'hier soir.″ Répondit innocemment Emma.

\- ″Je ne parlais pas des pancakes.″ Répondit Killian.

* * *

 _ **Au même moment sur le Mont Olympe , **_

\- ″Ce qu'ils sont **M.I.G.N.O.N.S** **!** ″ S'exclama le Dieu des dieux.

\- ″Père je vous en prie vous allez encore causer un tremblement de terre.″ S'inquiéta le fils du Dieu des dieux en question.

\- ″ **Quoi tu oses t'opposer à ma joie Captainswanesque, Hercule ! Alors que je suis un shipper de la première heure ! Tu veux finir comme les autres ?** ″ S'énerva Zeus.

\- ″Non non non père, vous savez que je les aimes plus que tout, vous vous souvenez avec Megara nous les avons même aidé à se retrouver.″ Répondit Hercule tout tremblant devant son père.

\- ″Les aider à se retrouver, ouais tu parles c'est surtout Meg, qui s'est tapé tout le taf ! Les douze travaux d'Hercule tu parles, c'est surfait. Il me semble pas que draguer MILF Snow White était dans la liste ! **PERSONNE NE S'OPPOSE AU CAPTAINSWAN, PERSONNE ET CERTAINEMENT PAS MON FILS ! TU M'AS COMPRIS FILS !** ″

\- ″Oui oui oui père. Mais puis-je vous poser une question qu'a fait Blue contre le Captainswan pour mériter votre châtiment ?″ Répondit Hercule qui essayait de se faire tout petit.

\- ″RIEN, nothing, R.A.S, nada _(Hercule le regarda avec des grands yeux inquiets si maintenant ne rien faire au Captainswan était une raison suffisante pour subir une mort des plus stupide, qu'allait-il advenir de lui qui l'avait stoppé dans son accès de fangirlisme Captainswanesque !)_ Elle a piqué dans la caisse et ça c'est BAD FORM ! En plus tout le monde à Storybrooke l'appelait Shady Blue c'est une raison suffisante.″ Expliqua le puissant.

″ _Bon finalement elle avait peut-être fait quelque chose cette Blue.″_ Pensa avec soulagement Hercule.

Quand, sauvé par le gong ou plutôt le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte de la salle ouverte sur le monde des humains, enfin surtout sur Storybrooke, dans laquelle Zeus se trouvait et s'adonnait à sa passion pour le Captainswan, retentit et l'on vit entrer une Megara des plus décidée :

\- ″Beau-père j'ai fait une nouvelle liste de WIP _(WIcked People)_ qui méritent de subir votre châtiment avec pour tête de liste un certain Mr Gold, Rumplestilskin, le Crocodile, la Bête de la Belle et la Bête, sérieux tous ses noms pour le même homme et pas de prénom ? _(S'interrogea Megara)_ Bon je vais le prénommer Barbara ça sera plus simple, Barbara Gold ça sonne bien. De toute façon il est coupable comme les autres de nuisance au bonheur Captainswanesque !″

\- ″ **Ça c'est ma belle-fille préférée !** _(Exulta Zeus, pendant qu'Hercule marmonnait dans ses moustaches qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'on ne sait pas trop s'il avait achevé ou non sa puberté, qu'elle était sa seule belle-fille)_. TU VOIS ELLE AU MOINS ELLE TRAVAILLE POUR L'ENTREPRISE FAMILIALE ! T'as de la chance de l'avoir demandé en mariage parce que sinon je crois que je t'aurait déshérite et répudié !″ S'adressa finalement Zeus à son fils.

Puis le Dieu des dieux s'adressa à Megara :

\- ″Viens Megara, nous devons nous rendre dans la salles des opérations, j'ai quelques invitations facebook à envoyer et des tweets à tweeter pour recruter l'homme pour notre mission. Contre le Croc, il nous faut un agent spécial particulièrement puissant qui saura lire les désirs les plus intimes de notre cible pour ne pas se faire manipuler par lui.″

\- ″À qui pensez-vous beau-père ?″ Interrogea Megara ne voyant pas à qui il voulait faire appel.

Zeus lui confia la réponse à l'oreille.

\- ″Mais son père, votre cousin, ne voudra jamais qu'il laisse son job pour effectuer notre mission.″ Argua Megara.

\- ″T'inquiète fillette, beau-papa va tout arranger. Son père est mon cousin, entre dieux on peut s'arranger. Et si vraiment mon cousin ne veut rien entendre, il paraît que notre futur agent volontaire désigné, qui est également son fils, a envie de prendre des vacances dans la ville des anges, Storybrooke n'est pas le meilleur itinéraire pour s'y rendre mais j'ai un cadeau pour lui qu'il ne pourra refuser surtout si ce cadeau lui permet de quitter sa piaule où il est obligé de taffer à cause de son père. Et si tout cela ne fonctionne pas ce dont je doute, j'ai encore la carte de lui envoyer l'inspection du travail avec la chaleur dantesque qui règne là-bas, mon cousin va se prendre une amende et son fils sera au chômage technique, parfait pour arranger nos affaires.″

\- ″Vous êtes divin, beau-père.″ Le complimenta Megara avec admiration béate.

\- ″Comme dirait Killian _″je sais″_.″ Répondit Zeus flatté.

\- ″Mais notre agent il va lui falloir une couverture.″ Pensa Megara.

\- ″En fait un nom en supplément de son véritable prénom suffira.″ Répondit Zeus.

\- ″À quoi avez vous pensé beau-père ?″ Demanda Megara.

\- ″Que penses-tu de ″Morningstar″ ?″ Annonça Zeus.

\- ″Lucifer Morningstar ! Vous êtes brillant beau-père !″ S'extasia Megara.

\- ″Je sais, je sais.″ Dit-il avec un sourire de contentement.

* * *

 _ **Une semaine plus tard, aux abords des limites de la ville de Storybrooke ,**_

Une Chevrolet Corevet C1 noire qui roulait à l'allure du diable, la chanson ″Ain't no rest for the wicked″ de Cage the Elephant émanant à plein tube de l'autoradio du véhicule, s'approchait de la petite ville paisible du Maine. On pouvait lire sur la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule _″Déchu 1er″_ une indication sur l'identité du propriétaire sans aucun doute.

Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed  
There ain't nothing in this world for free  
Oh no, I can't slow down, I can't hold back  
Though you know, I wish I could  
Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good

 _["Oh, il n'y a pas de repos pour les mauvaises personnes  
L'argent ne pousse pas sur les arbres  
J'ai des dettes à rembourser, j'ai des bouches à nourrir  
Il n'y a rien de gratuit en ce monde  
Je sais que je ne peux pas ralentir, je ne peux pas retenir  
Pourtant tu sais, j'aimerais pouvoir  
Non, il n'y a pas de repos pour les mauvaises personnes  
Jusqu'à ce que nous fermions les yeux pour de bon".]_

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et que cela vous a amusé.**_

 _ **Évidemment comment choisir une chanson qui figure dans le pilote de la série Lucifer sans parler du Diable lui-même.**_

 _ **Je trouvais que cette chanson allait particulièrement bien avec Zelena à cause de son "Wicked always wins" et après l'inspiration est venue pour les autres couplets.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)**_

 _ **Et à très vite j'espère pour un nouvel OS :)**_


End file.
